The Blood Red Eyes
by thisgirlnonotthatgirl
Summary: Claire, A girl that has reoccurring dreams about a vampire with blood red eyes. Which happens to be a classmate.


**First of all I would like to tell you that this is a one shot. I made up all the characters and the story. Don't ask why I'm not adding on I'm just not. It's just way to Emo for my taste. But plz review. If you review me I'll review yours. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. hehe! **

**My loyal reviewer I hope will review,**

**Ezz--LOVE YOU!  
**

* * *

_**The Blood Red Eyes  
**_

**The Dream**

His blood red eyes, his sweet smell, his flawless features everything about him made me inch closer. He trapped me in like I was the moth and he the flame. It killed me to not be as close as I  
can be to him. Involuntary actions came from me and sweet nothings from him, I replied in gibberish. Something pulled at me, it was cold. I finally realized what it was, he had grabbed me and had me in his arms in a blink of an eye. I hardly even knew him, all I knew was that he is another brobot from James high, and that he wanted something from me but I didn't know what he wanted. His cool breath went down my neck and I shivered. He caressed my arm and his touch gave me goosebumps. He pulled me closer to him, I was a blank piece of jelly in his arms. He bent his head down and kissed my cheek and then he worked his way down from my chin to my neck, He inhaled sharply. All I felt after that was the piercing pain on the side of my neck. Then there was a fire, it soon went all through my body. My whole body was on fire, it kept getting hotter and hotter. I was screaming and crying and I was surprised that my tears wouldn't dissolve when it hit my skin. Everything went black.

It's been a while the burning has stopped, then his eyes popped into my head. I went up to grasp for my neck but I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't move at all. I opened my eyes and I saw those eyes. But they weren't blood red anymore, they were gold and worried.

**Awake**

As I woke I gasped and suddenly reached for my neck. This has been the scariest dream ever, I've had it every night too. I got out of bed and went to my too full and cluttered closet. I felt a little too Emo today so I picked out a Happy Bunny Sweater that said "Cry me a river, then drown in it!" and black denim skinny jeans. I walked to the bathroom and got scared by my own reflection, I was a mess. My eyes were puffy from probably crying in my sleep, and I had a new zit probably from stressing over the dream. I grabbed my new conditioner from G2B called "2 Emo 4 U." It's for color treated hair, my hair is brown, but I got it just for the name. I took a nice long hot shower, I'm scared of cold. I'm glad I live in Bellingham, WA. There's only two seasons here, it is either spring or winter. Once I got out of the shower I got my cool Hair gadget that straightens your hair as you blow dry your hair. After I was done with my hair I pit cover up on my brand new stress induced zit, and black eyeliner.

Once I got on my clothes I grabbed my bag and my keys and left. I got in my Black Prius and pulled out of the drive way, I stopped. I looked in my wallet to see if I had any money. I reached for my money but my picture of my parents came out instead. My parents names were Joan and Bruce. I am the only daughter of them, Claire Benkins. My eyes started to water. I was right, this is going to be an Emo day.

**Jane and the Janettes**

Once I was at school I calmed down, I had to I couldn't let my eyeliner run or smudge. I took a deep breath, got my bag and got of the car. I was used to people staring, they stare because all the people in Bellingham are happy. They stare I am depressed, to them I am far from ordinary. They don't have scary dreams everynight that seem way too real and they didn't watch their parents suffer from that creature with the blood red eyes. At school I just look down and try to go unnoticed but sometimes things happen like I might trip, spill my lunch or Jane Clover and the Janetts might pick on me. Ah Crap, speaking of the devil.

"Claire!" Jane shouted from her red Legacy. Just keep walking, ignore her.

"Don't ignore me Claire!" She shouted. She must be really desperate to be a bully today. I turned around and looked down. I wasn't going to avoid this. Take it like a man, just block her out.

"Awww, Am I finally getting to you?" She pouted. "Don't cry, I just wanted to tell you something." I lifted my head, she had all of here friends with her. Great, It's G.I Jane and the Janettes, just block it.

"What do you want Jane?" I said meekly.

"I just wanted to tell you that you really should have more colors in your wardrobe. You should only be a suicidal maniac on mondays." Jane said. The Janettes burst out laughing. I lowered my head. I couldn't help it, that hurt, I couldn't hold back the tears. One tear dropped from my eyes. Jane say it.

"Awww, you gonna cry? Well I have one more thing to say about this. In the words of your shirt and Happy Bunny. 'Cry Me A River Then Drown In It!'" Jane yelled. She shoved me back, the Janettes shrieked with excited. I dropped my bag and picked it back up and left. I went to my first period class.

**Speak**

James High School is an exciting school if you want it to be exciting. Al the clubs, after school activities and teams. All of those happy things, I would join a club that was called "Girl who lost her parents 13 months ago so she is utterly depressed." Thats my kind of club, if that was the case then James High wouldn't be boring. When in my First period English class Mr. Berton calls on different students alot. To him and everybody else I am different so he calls on me alot. That means I actually have to listen, today we are talking about speak, a novel I can relate to.

** Return to the Blood Red Eyes**

After all of my classes I hated going home alone and returning to the Blood red eyes.


End file.
